All mine
by youlou87
Summary: It had been a week since their last night together. A flood at McGee's apartment had led him to crash at Tony's for a while, but now it's been a week! As McGee moves out, Tony can't wait to spend the night with Gibbs, at last. Tibbs, slash.


« All mine »

_Tibbs, slash, oneshot_

_This is actually my very first fanfic, so... I have no idea what it's worth. Also, English is not my first language, so please excuse any Ziva-ism, and if you spot one, tell me! I'll appreciate that. I hope I'm not too much out of characters with this story. And that you guys will like it. :)_

_Oh, and I don't own NCIS. The only thing mine is the order in which the words have been written.  
_

Here it is:

Tony glanced to his right, where his boss was working at his desk. For a brief moment he lingered in the sight of the handsome man sitting a few meters away from him. Trying not to get caught looking - drooling might be more accurate - at his boss for too long, he turned his head back to his computer screen and smiled to himself. Soon, they wouldn't be in the office anymore, and then... Gibbs would be all his.

It had been a week since their last night together. A flood at McGee's apartment had led him to crash at Tony's for a while, and both he and Gibbs had agreed it would be best to not spend any time together while McGee was there, so it wouldn't raise suspicion. Tony had agreed of course, he didn't want to blow their cover and lose Gibbs altogether; but now McGee had been there for a week - a _whole_ week! - and he couldn't take it anymore. Fortunately, his apartment was now all cleared, as from this evening, and Tony had big plans coming up. He really couldn't wait for the day at the office to be over, so he could get back to Gibbs' house at last.

Deep in his thoughts, Tony didn't hear Gibbs calling it a day and telling his team to go home. When Tony got out of his trance, he looked around only to see that Ziva's and McGee's desks were empty, and that a teasing Gibbs was looking right at him from across his own desk. From this close, Tony could see Gibbs' desire fueling in his intense blue eyes.

"Heard what I said DiNozzo? Go home. I'm sure you have something planned for tonight that doesn't involve paperwork at the office..."

As he said that, he half smiled at Tony and licked his bottom lip playfully, waiting to see what effect that would have on his senior agent.

Tony gulped, eyes wide, staring at his boss' lips. He couldn't look away, lost in the man in front of him. As the words were sinking into his mind, he felt weak in the knees and very very hot at the same time. Right now, Tony was sure his legs wouldn't allow him to stand without falling to the floor. He could see Gibbs was enjoying what he was doing to him and, gathering all his will-power, he gulped one more time before answering.

"Yes boss. Sure thing boss."

Gibbs' smile widened and he whispered into his senior field agent's ear.

"Get a grip DiNozzo. And meet me home at 2000. Don't keep me waiting."

Having said that, he leaned away, much to Tony's displeasure, and walked back to his desk, to gather his bag before leaving. Shaking his head, trying to get his focus back, Tony started gathering his stuff to pack his bag as well. As soon as he felt that he had gained enough control over his lower body, he stood up and headed towards the elevator. Doing so, he called out to Gibbs, who was still by his desk.

"See you tomorrow boss. Have a nice evening."

To which Gibbs answered "You too DiNozzo.".

Then Tony stepped into the elevator and when the door closed, he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Tonight was going to be so _hoooot_. Pfiou. 2000. It still seemed like ages away.

-_-_-_-_-

Tony got back to his apartment and practically jumped into the shower. He really needed a cold shower in order to calm down before tonight. He felt like a teenager before _the_ big date but couldn't help it. Gibbs had that effect on him. Made him all weak inside. Most of the time, it only took one look from Gibbs to have him melting on the floor. That man was supernatural. There was no other word to describe it.

Tony was still thinking about Gibbs when he stood out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He then heard a noise coming from his living room and he let go of the towel, a huge smile plastered on his face. Haha! Apparently Gibbs was too eager to get started to wait until 2000 as well. Still wet from the cold shower, Tony opened the bathroom door and headed towards the living-room, naked, and slightly aroused. Waiting a whole week to be with his lover tended to do that to him.

"Sooo, _somebody_ couldn't wait, I see!" he said loudly, with a teasing tone, as he entered the room, only to be face to face with a blushing, fully clothed, NCIS agent.

"McGee!" he yelled, quickly covering himself with a jacket that was laying on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

Red as a tomato, McGee managed to stumble some words:

"Hum, ha, Tony, I... was looking... looking for, hum..."

"For what, McGee?!" Tony interrupted him.

"For, hum... my mobile disk. I think I forgot it somewhere here... but I can't find it. Huh, sorry to disturb you."

Tony's eyebrows frowned further down while McGee couldn't help but look at the _almost_ naked man in front of him.

"Waiting for a date, I suppose."

"No." Tony mumbled. "Not that it's any of your business... Now, get the hell **out** of my apartment!"

"Yes, Tony, of course." McGee took several steps towards the door, then turned back to Tony and opened his mouth, only to be cut off by a still angry Tony.

"Yes! Yes! I'll look for it and should I find it, I'll bring it back to the office. Now, leave!"

McGee shut his mouth, nodded, and hurried back to the door. Once it was closed, Tony sighed loudly and dropped the jacket to the floor.

"Stupid Probie..." he muttered and headed back to the bathroom, to get ready for his evening with Gibbs. "Stupid Probie and his computer related thingy..."

-_-_-_-_-

Not entirely recovered from McGee's unannounced visit, Tony pulled over in front of Gibbs' house at 1950. In the darkness of the night, no light was coming from the house and no movement were to be seen. It seemed empty, but Tony knew it was oh-so-not. Gibbs was in there, waiting for him. And that thought, for once, shut McGee's red face out of his mind. Haha. Time for the big show, at last. Even though he was a little early, Tony entered the house, without knocking. As usual, the front door was unlocked. He stepped inside without making a noise, and carefully closed the door behind him. He couldn't hear a thing and wondered where Gibbs was. He tried the basement first, but the only thing there was an half-built boat, so he hurried back upstairs. He was still being silent, trying to surprise Jethro, if that was even possible. A smile was beginning to form as he approached the main bedroom, which door had been left open. He peaked inside the room, only to discover it was empty as well. His smile faded and he frowned. Where _was_ Gibbs? Ha was about to call him when he felt a breath on his neck and heard his lover whisper, right behind him "Hey there!".

Tony turned around in an eye blink, his smile back and widening.

"Gibbs!" and then, as Gibbs crooked an eyebrow : "Jethro..." he whispered.

Without wasting any more time, Gibbs leaned toward his senior field agent and kissed him, slowly at first, and then passionately as Tony deepened the kiss. Before he could register what was happening, Tony felt Gibbs' hands slide over his upper body, under his shirt, rubbing his back, then his torso with expertise. He let a moan escape his throat when Gibbs broke the kiss to breathe. He opened his eyes - that he had closed during the kiss - and was met with astonishing blue eyes, filled with passion and desire. Gibbs'. Full of passion and desire for him. He sighed in delight and leaned back to kiss Gibbs again, but Gibbs leaned away, his hands still under Tony's shirt.

"Huh, huh. Wait." he said, and he pushed Tony towards the bed. Tony fell on his back into the mattress, Jethro still standing by the bed, hovering over him and pinning him down with his arms.

"Now" Jethro said with a grin " let's get our week worth of sex back".

Tony smiled back, totally conquered by the man staring down at him. He lifted his arms to touch his lover only to get brushed away again.

"No, Tony, tonight you're all mine. You lay there and let me take care of you. I'm not sharing you with McGee anymore." he said, leaning down to kiss the man beneath him, then moving further down, to kiss Tony's jaw, then neck, as his hands were starting to unbutton Tony's shirt.

"Ah, boss, funny you should say that." Tony managed to phrase, finding it difficult to stop his hands from touching the man on top of him.

Jethro stopped kissing him altogether and straightened up.

"What do you mean?"

Tony, disappointed by the interruption, whined "Hey, boss, don't stop!".

Gibbs glared at him, secured Tony's hands with his own and repeated the question.

"What. Do. You. Mean?"

Tony gulped.

"Oh, it's nothing... just... McGee walked on me naked, earlier."

Gibbs' jaw clenched.

"McGee saw you naked?"

Tony nodded, slowly, before blurting out: "But, but, it was nothing, really... it happened by acci..."

Gibbs cut him off with a rough kiss, then broke it off and whispered into Tony's ear.

"I thought I told you DiNozzo. No one, NO ONE, sees you naked but ME!"

"I know, boss, I..."

Once again, he was cut off by one of Gibbs' kiss, a softer one this time, more passionate. When Gibbs ended the kiss, Tony murmured "Won't happen again boss..."

"You better." was Gibbs' only response, before he stood back and searched for something in his drawer. Condoms, Tony hoped. But when Gibbs reappeared on top of him, he in fact, had two objects in his hands, and none of them were condoms. It was two pairs of handcuffs.

Tony smiled at Gibbs, his bright and beautiful smile, and surrendered to his lover. A little smile had appeared on Gibbs' lips as well, as he attached Tony to both side of the bed. When he was done, he kissed Tony softly on his lips, and said "Now you're all mine..."

"Always was, boss" Tony replied.

He was more than eager to get back in action, and with his hands immobilized, he did the only thing he could do: he captured his lover's lips with his own and kissed him passionately. Gibbs started to melt into the kiss, moaning, then he took the control back, kissing Tony back deeply, savoring Tony's delighted moan. Then, breaking the kiss one more time, he started kissing Tony's neck while tearing his shirt apart. Soon, Tony laid bare-chested under him. Pleased with what he was seeing, Gibbs went back to kissing his lover's body, teasing him with his tongue, tasting Tony's sweat and skin, teasing one nipple, then the other, feeling Tony's body react to his touch and tongue.

Lying on his back, motionless, Tony was lost in his desire for Gibbs. All he could think about was his boss's lips and hands on his body, and the fire it was lightening inside him. Even though he was trying to prevent it with all his will-power, he started moaning from what Gibbs was doing to his nipples. Hell, if he was already that deep into it now, how will it be once he'll have lost his pants? As if reading his mind - which, by the way, would be no surprise to Tony if Gibbs could actually _do_ that – Gibbs kissed his way down to Tony's crotch. In quick motions, he took Tony's pants away, along with his underwear, revealing in the process Tony's full arousal. Fully aware of what he was doing to his lover, Gibbs started licking Tony's penis, slowly, teasingly. Tony's moans deepened. His whole body was now erect, tense. His hands were clenched into fists and his eyes were closed. Seeing this, Gibbs smiled, and resumed his action, feeling his own cock throbbing inside his pants. He wanted Tony to be his, he wanted Tony begging for him; so he playfully started sucking Tony, very, _very_ slowly. His hands were now on Tony's hips, preventing the young man from moving under him.

Tony was in complete agony, his whole body on fire, his mind focused only on one thing. Gibbs. What Gibbs was doing to him. It was pure torture. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. So much more.

Moaning, he started calling his lover's name.

"Jethro... Jethro, please. Please... I need... I need... more. Please..."

Without quickening his pace, Gibbs grabbed the lube on the foot of the bed with his right hand and dipped his fingers in it. Then, slowly, he inserted a finger into Tony's ass, then two, widening the entrance with slow motions.

"Awww" Tony muttered "You're killing me here, boss!"

Jethro smiled, let go of Tony's penis, and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, two fingers still making their way down there.

Tony was once again moaning in the kiss, then out of nowhere, Jethro's mouth was at his ear, whispering "You want more?" as his fingers brushed Tony's prostate. His body jolted as he let out a "Yes! Please!". Once again, he felt Jethro's lips on his, then they were gone.

He let out a moan of frustration only to hear Jethro chuckle. He opened his eyes, and finally saw what he wanted to see: Gibbs' pants were gone and he was putting on a condom, with his left hand. Tony grinned wide at his lover, who was looking back at him with eyes darkened with desire. He closed his eyes back, and sighed, in anticipation. He was all too ready for this, had been waiting too long. And he was still waiting. Exasperated, he reopened his eyes and moaned louder as fingers brushed over his prostate again. He know he was close to come but needed Gibbs inside him. And apparently, Gibbs wasn't ready for it just yet.

"Jethro, please... please... I'm begging you." he whimpered. Gibbs smiled and withdrew his fingers from Tony's ass, only to replace them with his fully erect cock. Hard as he was, he didn't think he could hold it much longer, and to hear Tony begging and moaning for him was exhilarating. Finally quickening the pace, he rocked inside Tony, watching his lover's face closely. Waves of pleasures were visible on Tony's features, and it excited Gibbs even more. Every time, he aimed at Tony's prostate, and the young man's moans proved him to be accurate, each and every time. Soon enough, they were both reaching for their climax. Tony came first, quickly followed by Gibbs. Breathing heavily, Gibbs stayed inside his lover for a moment, trying to regain a descent state of consciousness. Then, he slowly withdrew himself and rolled over, next to Tony, who was still panting, arms stretched up.

"Wow" Tony blurted out.

Gibbs smiled.

Then, he heard Tony chuckle. "Maybe I should let McGee see me naked more often... seeing what your response was." which earned him a head-slap. "Ouch"

"Just for that... I won't uncuff you tonight."

"What?!... hey boss... you wouldn't...Boss!"

It was Gibbs' turn to chuckle.


End file.
